1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a locking device for a connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to lock a connector plug with a connector receptacle, a locking device is provided in a connector. The locking device has in general an engaging piece and an engaging portion to be engaged by the piece. Most connector plugs have metal engaging pieces due to restrictions in size and strength, and most connector receptacles have resin engaging portions due to workability, assembling property and a reduction in the number of parts.
When one engaging piece is formed of metal and the other engaging portion is formed of resin, as in the conventional example described above, the resin engaging portion tends to be damaged or worn, by repeated locking and unlocking and the locking function often fails in a relatively short time.
An object of this invention is to provide a locking device for a connector capable of eliminating the abovementioned disadvantages of the conventional device by providing very simple structure capable of performing locking for a long period of time.